I am Zelda?
by krozz
Summary: Because of the king's infidelity, a maid named Adrean becomes pregnant. Running away, she has her child in the small village of Sahkao- a village that just so happens to connect to the Gerudo Desert. Follow Zelda as she learns who she is and comes face to face with the dark king Ganondorf. He might hold more to her past than even her mother knows. Zelgan. Edited by Colleen-TJ
1. fatherless child

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything**

**A/N **Okay, so this is my second Legend of Zelda story. I hope my writing has gotten better and that this storyline is an interesting one.

The rating may change to M in later chapters. We will see what happens.

The first part may be a little confusing, as the scene changes quite a bit.

Reviews are appreciated— even flames— as I like to know what my readers think.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Fatherless child_

_Present time_

Hooves beat and splashed along a muddy trail as rain hailed down. A lone rider urged her aged and sickly horse on.

"Come on, just a little farther, old girl," whispered the rider in a barely audible voice. Lightning flashed, and for a brief instant a town not far ahead could be seen. Just then, the rider hunched over in pain, grabbing the horse's neck as both she and the horse cried out.

"_Just a little more," _the woman thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

It was hard to believe that, just a year ago, everything had been going well.

_Flashback- One Year Prior_

"_Adrean, you should work closer to home. I do miss you oh so much," an elderly woman said as she patted her daughter on the head. _

_"I know, Mother, but the pay is so good at the castle," Adrean stated, a small smile playing on her lips. "It is wonderful to work in Hyrule, you know." _

_"But you hardly ever visit," her mother repeated sadly. _

_Adrean breathed a sigh as she once more explained to her mother, "It's not that I don't care, it's just that Kakariko is quite a distance to make."_

_Her mother looked up and offered, "What about a husband? You're already twenty-one, and if you don't find one soon I fear there will be no grandchildren for me." _

_"Oh, Mother, not this again!" Adrean smirked as she moved a stray piece of brown hair from her forehead._

_Present time_

"Why didn't I listen? Why did I have to be so _stubborn_?" Adrean sighed as she awoke from her short blackout. She was drenched and very cold. Lightning flashed even closer now. Voices could be heard as the horse neared the small town. Before long, several of the villagers surrounded her. She looked up as torches were held up to her face.

"It's just a regular woman," one of the village men shouted. Some of the men backed off and yelled, "False alarm." Soon, Adrean was being lifted off of the old horse. Pain seized her as she doubled over.

A panicked voice yelled over the crowd, "Oh goddesses—she is with child!"

_Flashback- 10 months prior_

"_And don't forget the windows!" Sharria glared as she instructed Adrean in what to clean. Sharria was the head maid, and quite disliked Adrean. She considered her much too tomboyish and improper. Adrean nodded as she moved to clean the great stained glass windows of Hyrule castle. As Adrean worked someone appeared behind her._

_Feeling disgruntled, Adrean said, "I'm cleaning as best I can, Sha..." Her voice stopped as she realized who exactly was behind her. "Y-Your majesty! Forgive me I... I thought you were someone else." She panicked and bowed low to the king of Hyrule. _

_"That's quite all right, my dear!" The king bellowed a laugh at the flustered maid._

_The king smirked and moved a stray piece of hair from Adrean's face. The movement was a bit too sensual for Adrean's taste and she blushed heavily as she tried to excuse herself. The king, liking the reaction he got, smirked. With a sense of authority and perhaps pompousness, he left the confused young maid._

_Present time_

She was now in a rickety house that the villagers had brought her to. The wind alone seemed to threaten the old wood as it swayed. The pain was getting worse. Adrean was panting; three old women hovered around her whispering words of encouragement.

"It's almost here," one of the women whispered lightly to the panting woman. As Adrean let out cries of pain the old women wondered what could possibly cause a woman to ride in her condition, especially in such a severe storm.

"Why would she come here? It makes no sense! Sahkao (_name of village_) is so close to the accursed Gerudo lands," one of the elders spoke.

"**AHHHH!**" A scream rose into the air, the thunder nearly drowning it out, as a child began to appear.

_Flashback- 9 months ago_

"_Sire, more and more raids have been hitting the borderlands of Hyrule," a captain of the Hyrulian armed forces announced. Adrean listened as soldiers spoke of the battles being fought around Hyrule. It truly was hard to imagine, as her entire life had been one of peace. It really wasn't her place to listen in on these extremely private conversations, as she was supposed to be working and ignoring the chatter of politics._

_After a few hours, the meeting ended and the king had returned back to his throne. He looked around the grand throne room with carefree boredom. The queen had gone to some festival in Hyrule Proper, and the king was growing even more bored with his situation. _

_Then he spotted Adrean working on removing a large dirt stain from the precious flooring. The king smiled sinisterly as a plan formed in his mind. One that would completely remove his boredom and replace it with a little fun._

"_Maid, come over here, will you?" The king had spoken, and it wasn't a request—it was an order._

_"Yes, Your majesty," Adrean said as she bowed to her king. _

_"Come with me, will you?" he replied, getting up from his throne and heading down one of Hyrule Castle's many hallways. He came to a stop in front of one of his private bedrooms, not the grand one, but an extra for if he ever needed it._

_He turned and with that same smile on his face he softly cooed, "You __**do**_ _want to serve your king, do you not?" _

_"S-Sire" Adrean didn't have time for any more as the king's lips fell against hers. He roughly pushed the door open and pushed her onto the bed._

_"Do be a good girl," he whispered as he climbed on top. Adrean didn't know what to do— she couldn't refuse the king! All she could do was disappear to her own world._

_Present time_

"_Waah! Waah!_" a child screamed out. Adrean looked on as a beautiful baby girl was handed to her. One with golden hair and the lightest of blue eyes. The baby stopped whining as Adrean held her baby. A strange design was etched into her child's hand, but Adrean was too tired to care. She cried as she held her baby close. Perhaps it was a nightmare, perhaps a vision, or perhaps it was just delusion, but Adrean heard a voice and that voice told her what the baby was to be called. And before sleep took her, she repeated that name. "**Zelda**."

* * *

Okay, well, that's the prologue.

The rest of the story will center on Zelda, so don't worry about that.

And I hope you all like the invented maid Adrean. She'll play some part in the story at the beginning, but like I said it will mainly be set to Zelda's character.

The next chapter will be set years ahead, so I hope you understood this.

Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. secret friend

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything**

A/N: Okay, let's begin the real story. This is set years later, in the town of Sahkao, a town that sits on the border dividing the great Gerudo desert and Hyrule.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_A Secret Friend_

Zelda sat still, staring at the vast desert before her. She sat high atop a boulder. Behind her, plants grew, and became even greater in number the farther back into Hyrule they went. But she had no interest in them, despite their beauty. After all, there was a great beauty in the desert as well. Zelda had been watching the vast, empty sand for some time, her mind constantly wondering why the weather changed so drastically, so suddenly. Just near fifteen miles away in the other direction lay the great Hylia lake. Such changes truly were strange to the young thirteen year old.

Zelda took out a canteen and drank the rest of the water from it. She had only been there for a few hours, but the desert always dried her throat and made her extremely thirsty. She could only wonder how anyone could survive such harsh conditions. The only ones who lived in the desert were the Gerudo, a tribe of women who were murderers and thieves. That was what everyone in the village called them, anyway. Zelda had never met a Gerudo, but they sounded horrible. The stories the people would tell always made Zelda shudder, because she had no idea what she would do if they attacked her village. Mostly, though, she was curious. So many questions surrounded the Gerudo people.

Suddenly, a young boy ran up and climbed the boulder alongside her. He was younger than her, and had a _bit_ of a crush. He always tried to act brave around her, but Zelda knew that the boy was afraid of his own shadow.

"Colin, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked the blond boy, who was now taking a seat next to her.

"You shouldn't be so close to the desert, Zel," Colin stated, looking around as if they could be attacked by monsters at any time. Zelda just rolled her eyes and responded with a small smirk.

"It's fine, Colin. I've been coming here since I was _nine_. There's nothing to worry about."

Just then, a boy climbed up behind them and screamed, "BOO!" Colin toppled over and landed on his head, a frightened (and rather girly) scream coming from his mouth.

"Talo, that wasn't _funny_," Colin whined as he climbed back up to the other two. Talo was too busy laughing to hear a single word Colin had said. Talo waved a stick around as he laughingly started to say, "You should have seen the look on your face, it..."

"Stop swinging that," Zelda griped, holding up her hand to wave it off. She was clearly angered by her new company.

"Sorry," Talo muttered with a frown on his face. "Hey, why don't you ever get scared, Zel?" Talo complained as he sat down.

"Because I'm more mature," Zelda replied, a smug smile gracing her lips.

"Well, you're no fun. I mean, _Beth_ is better company, and all she does is talk about that kid who passed through here a few months back. What was his name?"

"Link," Colin replied softly.

"Oh yeah, he and that merchant just rode by here, not even staying a full day, and now he's all Beth ever talks about."

Colin nodded and they started to talk about that boy. Zelda didn't really have anything to offer, as she hadn't been able to meet him before he was up and gone. So she just rolled her eyes and tried to get back to her thoughts. Just as she was about to suggest they go back to the village, a yell sounded not far to their right. Looking up, a stranger with a spear was running right at them. Red hair and dark skin was all zelda saw before Talo screamed "GERUDO!" and Colin screamed "MONSTER!" Both boys took off running in the opposite direction. Zelda knew she couldn't outrun a Gerudo warrior, and so if she couldn't take flight she would fight. Zelda grabbed the stick Talo had abandoned and shoved the Gerudo right in the gut with it, effectively breaking the stick. The Gerudo cried out and backed off.

Zelda jumped down, not knowing what to do now. But, upon closer inspection, the Gerudo seemed to be no older then her. Suddenly, the Gerudo girl began laughing.

"You got me good," she said. She then dropped her spear and stared at Zelda a little closer. "You're a strange Hylian. Usually your people are such cowards." There was a look of confusion on the Gerudo girl's face as she took in Zelda's fighting position. "But with a stance like that, you would never win a fight."

Zelda finally awoke from her stupor. "Well, what do _you_ know?" Zelda challenged. The Gerudo smirked and got into her own fighting stance. Zelda rushed towards her, but the Gerudo easily dodged the attack and kicked Zelda in the gut. "And now we're even," the Gerudo girl declared with a laugh.

The Gerudo offered her hand and helped Zelda up.

"My name's Cara, by the way" the Gerudo girl stated.

"Zelda," Zelda answered a bit awkwardly.

"Like the queen of your lands?" Cara asked.

"Yeah," Zelda answered as she climbed back onto her boulder. "No connection, though."

Cara smirked and clambered onto the boulder as well. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Cara asked "Uh… so, can you fire a bow?"

"No, I've never even seen one before," Zelda responded with confusion.

"Oh. I was just asking 'cause your gloves would be great for it," Cara explained. Zelda looked down at her fingerless gloves.

"I, uh, made them to climb trees," Zelda said truthfully.

"I wish we had trees" Cara lamented. She brightened up immediately. "Do you wanna fire a bow now? I have one!" she said. Zelda smiled as well.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Zelda answered. Cara jumped down and pulled out a bow and quiver from a bag that she had been carrying.

"So… yeah, you pull back like this. Make the string real taunt, and… fire!"

One of the arrows soared through the air as Cara looked on in triumph. She then handed the bow over to Zelda. Zelda did everything she was told and let the arrow loose.

Cara suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "That was great! Are you sure you've never fired one before?"

Zelda nodded weakly. She didn't know why she was being so trusting toward a Gerudo. It didn't _feel_ like it was dangerous at all.

Cara smiled back and said, "That's how women do it."

Zelda looked back at her in confusion "Women?" she asked. Cara nodded, her face becoming steel-like.

"Yeah, men are weak—well, most at least— every now and then there's a strong one, but that's rare." Zelda nodded, not quite understanding.

"Oh, but you have a father, right…" Cara replied as if she just remembered who she was talking to.

"Well, no, my father was a castle guard. He knocked up my mother, and in her shame she came here," Zelda explained.

"Oh… well, that's probably why you're not weak like the other Hylians" Cara explained.

Zelda didn't know what to say to this.

Suddenly, Cara jumped up. "Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Look at the sun! I've got to get home before the cold hits."

"Well, see ya," Zelda replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll come back when I can. See ya!" Cara yelled as she grabbed her stuff and took off into the desert. For the life of her Zelda could not tell how the young Gerudo could see where she was going. Breathing a sigh for yet another unanswered question, Zelda packed up and started to head home.

* * *

Okay, so we see a little development.

Reviews are appreciated. Until next time!


	3. Fear in Sahkao

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything**

A/N I'm thankful for the review I got, and I think it's wonderful when people enjoy my stories.

I'm sorry if I was unclear about the stories I wrote. I was saying that this is my second Legend of Zelda Fanfic. I have two more on Naruto, so this is actually my fourth fanfiction altogether. Sorry if I confused anyone.

**Key-**_an important part of the story to remember is the appearance of Zelda's gloves. They would play a great role in hiding the Triforce symbol from onlookers._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Fear in Sahkao_

Zelda's trip back home was anything but boring. Everyone seemed on edge, and many shops were closed.

Suddenly, a voice yelled out: "**Thank goodness!" **A woman came running from the nearby bakery shop. Her brown hair was a mess and her dark brown eyes were frantic as she grabbed her daughter.

"My daughter! Are you okay, Zel?" The woman was now looking over her daughter for injuries.

"I'm fine, Mom." Zelda rolled her eyes as she pulled herself free from her mother.

Quickly, Adrean pulled her daughter into the shop and pulled her down to the floor. She ordered her to take cover. As Zelda watched her mother frantically try and blockade the door, she thought about their appearances. It wasn't the first time it had been brought to the forefront of her mind. People commented all the time on how the two looked nothing alike. Adrean's hair was plain brown, where Zelda's was golden blond. Adrean's eyes were very dark brown, while Zelda's were as clear as the water. Already, at only thirteen, Zelda was almost as tall as her mother. Of course, that wasn't very hard, as her mother only stood at 5:2. Adrean was beautiful in her own way, but Zelda was beautiful in a completely different way.

Zelda had long guessed that her looks must have come from her father, and this pained her dearly. For she knew that her very existence must be a reminder of the past to her mother. The only thing Zelda did know was from what her mother had told her, and that was that her father had been a Hylian soldier, and one night they'd had too much to drink. "_Not much to go on at all,_" Zelda mused.

Finally tiring of everything ,Zelda stood up and asked, "What is going on, mother?"

Adrean stopped and turned to her daughter. "Th...The Gerudo. Talo and Colin came by saying you w...were attacked. I was worried, so we all took shelter." Adrean just kept going on, trying to put words together. Zelda had a small smile on her face as she shook her head.

"It was only a Gerudo girl, and she promptly left after seeing us," Zelda replied, knowing what she said was a lie.

Her mother's face went from shock to confusion to, finally, understanding.

"So, uh, the Gerudo are gone?" Adrean asked her daughter. Zelda nodded and Adrean sighed. Her mother then began to unblock the door and told Zelda to go tell the town that it was a false alarm. Zelda nodded and, not knowing what else to do, soon left to tell the villagers of Sahkao that there was no danger. After what felt like hours of arguing and coercing people into believing that the danger was gone, the town began to liven up once more. However, it still seemed more guarded than usual, and some people decided that it would be more beneficial to leave some of the blockades up just in case.

The night was not ruined for Zelda, as she did get to see Talo and Colin get scolded on fabricating the story. Apparently, they had told the village that twenty or so Gerudo warriors in armor had attacked them, screaming for bloodshed. They also claimed to have seen Zelda die, and that there was nothing they could do. Zelda rolled her eyes at this point, remembering how the two had run off like cowards.

Once home, Zelda had a small dinner of steamed vegetables and went to bed. Once she was nice and cozy in her makeshift bed and old blanket, she thought on the day's events. The townspeople had acted in such fear, but Cara hadn't seemed that bad to her. She actually seemed more fun than the village kids Zelda was with regularly. She knew she should have been more cautious and fearful then she was, but something about the situation just seemed alright to her.

She also thought about the boys and how they had fled like little cowards. "_Maybe women are braver," Z_elda thought, recalling her new friend's advice. Before Zelda was able to drift off to sleep, she spotted a spider near her head. In an annoyed huff she brushed it away. Sometimes in her dreams she would be sleeping in a lush bed filled with the fine cloth of Hyrule's best artisans. She didn't know why she sometimes dreamed of such luxury, as she had never come into contact with anything that fine in her entire life.

Sleep soon took her, but her dream tonight was different. This dream was a nightmare.

_Zelda sat upon her boulder looking out at the desert. Suddenly, she could see something. She squinted and could tell that whatever it was kept getting bigger. Soon she recognized it as fire. It was burning across the desert, heading straight for her. There was nothing for it to burn, and yet it moved closer and closer. Zelda panicked. Jumping down from her boulder, she started to run towards the village, but the fire was gaining on her._

_When she reached the village, the fire was just behind her. She ran screaming for help. The villagers were in a panic and they were consumed by the fire. Everything was being consumed. Wherever the fire went it consumed and destroyed. Zelda called out, "Mother, Mother!" She saw her mother and then she saw the fire. It lashed out, devouring her mother. Tears now streamed down her face as the fire took everything. It soon surrounded her, its burning rage coming for her as she cried and dropped to her knees. But when the fire reached her it held her as if it were blanketing her from the world, and though it hurt it seemed unable to devour her. And then there was a dark deep voice whispering "Remember, Princess."_

Zelda awoke, sweat drenching her body. An ominous feeling filled the air. Zelda lay back down, not knowing what to make of the dream. She didn't even realize that the mark on her hand was slowly resonating.

* * *

A little short, but I hope anyone reading likes it. Italicized font indicates a dream.

Reviews appreciated!


	4. revelations

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything**

A/N I just wanted to thank Colleen-TJ for her help in editing this story, she has been a big help in its completion, and I hope the story meets expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Revelations_

Once more, empty sand was the only greeting young Zelda got. Zelda had been patient in the hope that her friend would return, but already a week had passed, and Cara had still not shown. Zelda didn't understand her fast friendship with the Gerudo girl, or why she would feel disappointed at not seeing her again. Zelda began to shift uncomfortably. She watched the desert sand, her dream still quite livid inside her mind. Being this close to the desert was sending shivers down her spine.

The sun was setting, and so with another day passed, Zelda let a low sigh pass through her lips as she stood to take her leave. She jumped down from her boulder and began to walk back towards the village. Just a few steps in, there came a noise. Panic seized Zelda when she turned around to look. Not two feet away lay a great snake. She hadn't been able to see it before because it was the same color as the sand. It was completely tense and ready to strike. The coiled serpent went for the bite, and Zelda held up her hands in fear. She could feel a burning sensation in her right hand and began to assume that she had been bitten. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see that her glove had a sudden light shining through it. An unexpected blue aura had covered her.

The snake had rebounded off of the aura and had been sent a few feet away. The aura began to fade and the snake tried to strike again, but this time an arrow flew past Zelda's shoulder and nailed the snake in the head.

Zelda turned in surprise and caught sight of her Gerudo friend.

"Cara! Oh, I'm so glad you're here! That snake… if it weren't for you, I'd be dead." A relieved smile spread across Zelda's face. Her smile began to falter as she noticed the strange look Cara seemed to be giving her. She was staring strangely at Zelda's right hand.

Suddenly, Zelda felt faint. It was as if all of the energy had left her body. She went over to the boulder and leaned against it. The light coming from her hand completely disappeared.

Zelda slowly took off her glove and began to study the strange mark that was there. It was gold in color and formed a kind of triangle. A small gasp could be heard from her friend, though it wasn't the first time Zelda's mark had been brought to attention. When she was younger, her mark had been the talk of the town. The older citizens always spoke in hushed tones, and _always_ instructed Zelda to conceal it. They would sometimes mention magic and sorcery, so much so that her own mother never wanted the mark to be shown. She didn't like the bandages or the big gloves that were given to her, though, so she made the tree-climbing gloves. The mark had always been fascinating, and now Zelda began to wonder if there was magic to it.

Regaining some energy, she looked back over to Cara. Cara was still staring at her with such a puzzling gaze that it made Zelda uncomfortable.

"W…what?" Zelda asked her strange friend. Zelda caught a few mumbled words from Cara.

"Z-Zelda… that name, it ca…. they said he'd come back, proof he'll return, Ga…. Im… possible."

"_Who _will return? Zelda asked, confusion lacing her voice as she moved closer to her friend.

Cara suddenly looked up, true fear etched across her face. It was gone instantly. "Ah… what? Nothing. Just… uh… thinking out loud. Yeah." Cara smiled a bit as she walked over to Zelda. "I'll come back tomorrow morning, 'kay? We'll talk then." Cara smiled a reassuring smile and then was gone, racing off into the desert.

Zelda shrugged. It was getting dark, and the chill had begun to pick up. How the desert could be so hot, and then suddenly so cold, Zelda would never figure out. She began to pick up her stuff and started home. On her way back, she couldn't help but think about all of the strange events that had taken place. The snake, the strange aura, then her friend acting so peculiar… it was all very confusing.

When Zelda arrived at her house, she was surprised to see a horse there. Giving it a strange look, she began to wonder why a horse would be there so late in the evening.

"A guest at this hour?" she asked the empty air, making her way through the front door. Slowly, she creaked the door open and peered inside. To her amazement—and perhaps shock—she saw her mother and some man kissing. Her face went scarlet and she tried to back out, but unfortunately her mother caught sight of her and called her in.

"Zel, come meet Barron," Adrean introduced. "Barron, this is my daughter… Zelda."

Barron was a big man with shaggy brown hair and blue-green eyes. In fact, if it wasn't for her mother's smile, Zelda would have been intimidated by the man.

"Um… what's going on?" Zelda sked, moving into the small living room. The air was thick with discomfort, but Adrean tried to explain anyway.

"Well, you know how recently I've been taking longer shifts at the bakery? Well, Barron is a regular, and… well… we… you know… started… uh… seeing each other… and everything."

"For how long?" Zelda mumbled, her eyes completely transfixed on a small dirt stain on the floor.

"A few months," Adrean replied, guilt clearly laden in her voice.

"And you didn't tell me?" Zelda asked, finally meeting her mother's eyes.

"We wanted to make sure it would last," Barron added, attempting to convey honesty in his tone.

Zelda looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"I actually brought him over so you could meet him," Adrean explained slowly. "I want you to approve."

Zelda gave no response as she sat there, staring between the two.

"I was asked something the other day," Adrean added, her voice begging for acceptance. "It's going to change everything.

"Zelda," Barron replied, wrapping his arms around Adrean, "your mother and I are getting married."

Zelda couldn't believe her ears. _"Married? But I've never even met him until now!" _

After a minute of silence, Zelda stood up. She whispered a faint goodnight and headed to her room. She was out in no time. The shock of the day had finally caught up with her.

* * *

Okay. I was hoping for longer, but what can you do? Creativity can only take you so far, right?

Anyway, I'm hoping for only one more chapter until I get to jump to the time skip, though I'm wondering how far to jump to. I want a good age, one in which Zelda can have a relationship, and yet still be fairly young and naive. She's 13 now so it would have to at least be a few years.

Anyway, reviews are appreciated.


	5. visions and stories

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Visions and Stories_

Zelda awoke early the next morning and immediately headed out for the desert. As Zelda walked the familiar and beaten trail, a heavy fog seemed to fill her mind, the trail began to fade in and out, and then it was gone.

Now she sat in a desolate field that seemed to stretch on for miles. At first there was no one, but then a young man materialized. He had dusty blond hair, and light blue eyes, not to mention a green tunic. He smiled a charming grin at her. Flustered, Zelda looked down, trying to hide her reddening face. She quickly noticed that she wasn't in her usual attire. Instead she wore a silk made dress, her hands covered by pure white gloves. Her sleeve lifted up just slightly, and Zelda noticed her skin. It was whiter than usual, and she ran a gloved hand over it, goose-bumps following where her fingers trailed.

Coming back from her thoughts she looked back up to the charming young man. Again he grinned and he offered her his hand. She took it slowly and was surprised by the strength in which he pulled her up. Once on her feet, she went to thank him, but stopped when she noticed he was no longer present.

Suddenly she felt a change. She looked down once more and was surprised to see her original clothes back in place. She was still in the field, but now the sky was beginning to darken. Seeing something move off to the side, she turned to look. She smiled as she saw her friend. Cara smiled back as the background began to twist. Now they stood in a great stone castle. Armored men quickly grabbed the Gerudo girl. Zelda tried to reach out for her friend, but was grabbed as well.

"And so the traitors reveal themselves," a voice echoed across the stone walls. The two girls were thrown to their knees before an elaborate throne. An older Hylian man, dressed in expensive garments, sat high upon this throne and he bent his nose down towards them.

"We've done nothing wrong," Cara ground out. To most, Cara would appear angry and hateful, but Zelda could sense a great fear in her friend.

"Silence, _filth_! You should learn how to talk to those superior to you," the man sneered as a soldier kicked Cara in the gut. Cara hunched in pain and was roughly pushed back upright. Zelda tried to reach for her friend, but a soldier lowered his sword to her throat.

The king leaned back and proceeded to speak. "The Hylian girl is charged with treason, as she is attempting to overthrow me, and the Gerudo is an accomplice, and… oh, I don't know… charge her for thievery. Just add some stuff Gerudo are known for."

Cara's voice was shaky as she whispered out, "Just because my skin is darker, you...you…."

So many thoughts raced through Zelda's head as she took in the scene before her. Slowly, she asked "_Is this an attempt to overthrow me?"_Slowly, the king looked down on her, but it was a different voice that answered.

"Yes! You are a threat to all of Hyrule." The young man from the field stepped into the light, a look of loathing marring his features. It didn't suit him at all, and Zelda couldn't help but wonder what could set that look upon his face.

"Enough! The traitors will meet their punishments soon enough. I, King Hyrule, on this day, declare that the hangman's noose will receive two more bodies. Take them away," the king finished, a tight smirk against his regal face.

Zelda was hauled to her feet, but before the soldier could take her away, the green clad young man said, "I serve Hyrule, and will protect it even from you." Zelda's eyes flashed in anger, but she was to be surprised when she saw who was standing behind the young man. In a flash, complete confusion hit her.

"Barron," Zelda whispered.

Zelda looked down, and was shocked to see the path once more before her. The desert not far off. "Was I dreaming?" Zelda asked the cloudless sky. "It didn't feel like a dream…." An unsettled feeling arose deep within her.

Zelda quickened her pace to the desert, and she was quite relieved when she saw her friend sitting atop the familiar boulder. Zelda took a few steps forward, but then her friend began to speak. Cara did not turn around, but began to tell her tale.

"Once, long ago, there lived a demon called Demise who slaughtered and pillaged. Destroying everything in his wake, a hero arose, as is customary when evil threatens this world. The hero sealed the great evil away, and all was won." Cara turned slightly to her friend and smiled.

"Many years later a Gerudo woman was with child… a _male _child, in fact. And he was meant to be our king. In her eighth month of pregnancy two witches- Twinrova, I believe- took away the Gerudo woman. They cast evil magic and sealed part of the soul of Demise into the child she carried." Cara now turned to completely face Zelda.

"The child was called Ganondorf, as a child he grew up in a completely female environment. He constantly had to prove himself. Although he was our king we still looked down on him because he was male. He practiced with weapons constantly and was always practicing his thieving. Hylians already called us thieves, so why not make them right? Although… nowadays we try to live more peaceful lives. Ganondorf was also skilled in magic, and soon earned his place among us, becoming a rightful king," Cara's voice began to rise as she spoke.

"He was dark, power hungry, and had a severe hate of Hyrule. Hyruleans never suffered, but we were in constant pain and loss. He stole the sacred power that Hyrule had treasured, and laid waste to everything. Well… did I say he stole it? I meant part of it… three parts— Power, Courage, and Wisdom. He only obtained Power. That was his downfall… for a hero had obtained courage. Though it is said that they were equal, one needed a majority of the sacred power to win. The holder of Wisdom, the princess of Hyrule, aided the hero, and together they were a majority. They conquered our king." Cara had a slight bitter edge to her voice now.

"However, their victory was not permanent. Twice more our king escaped from death, and it is said that those with sacred power cannot be stolen from this earth. I suppose this is true. Twice more he was stopped by the same hero and princess reborn." Cara jumped down and walked over to her friend.

"My people sense that the seal is once more breaking. Soon, history will repeat itself. Or so they think, I believe it will be different, for something has changed this time around. In some ways I dread his return, but in other ways I welcome it." A slight smile broke across Cara's face.

"Do you want to practice with the bow again, friend?" Cara asked, the seriousness gone as if it were never there. Zelda nodded, for what was she to say after all that had occurred?

"Nothing's ever simple, is it?" Zelda whispered, walking over to stand by her friend.

* * *

Okay there it is, next chapter is the time skip.

I absolutely dislike writing about visions and such, but I just don't think it would be Zelda without them. Anyway I hope I'm sticking to Link's character enough. He's not evil, but he could be blinded by past transgressions.

_Question for anyone that reads this!_

**What is your favorite Legend of Zelda game?**

Basically, which one is the best? I got into an argument with someone about this. And no, no answer is stupid, everyone has their own opinions, and I'm not going to judge you in any way for your answer. Personally my favorite is Ocarina of Time. Feel free to weigh in.

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	6. Broken seal

Disclaimer-As always I don't claim ownership, I'm just writing for the fun of writing.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Broken seal_

_Years later_

There was something tense in the air, something Zelda had been feeling for awhile, and yet only now seemed to be almost tangible. At first it was faint, something that could have been her imagination. But now it was suffocating. Even the sky seemed a bit darker, and the trees not as bright. Zelda had also noticed a change in her good friend. Cara's once lax manner had changed to uneasiness. This in itself was questionable. Along with everything else, it just left Zelda with a sense of foreboding.

Thinking about her friend left Zelda once again wondering where the Gerudo girl was. She had been waiting all morning for Cara to appear. Zelda was about to pack up and leave when she heard a shout behind her. She turned quickly and spotted her friend.

"Took you long enough," Zelda muttered, but the comment was in good nature. Cara laughed awkwardly as she pulled a hand through her untamed red hair.

"Just finishing something up," Cara replied, a silly smirk playing across her face. Zelda nodded as her friend took a seat next to her on their now familiar boulder. Zelda moved closer as Cara ruffled through a bag she had brought. The back was of basic leather and looked to have been torn a few times. It was obviously of poor quality, but what came out of it was anything but poor.

Cara pulled two bracelets out, her smirk widening into a full-blown smile. "You ever hear about the gossip stones?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's… that's impossible," Zelda said, staring at the stones in utter bewilderment. "Those things are like 70 billion rupees."

"Fifty thousand rupees, actually," Cara muttered.

"Still, no one could afford…" Zelda suddenly gave her friend an accusing look.

Cara had a bit of a guilty look about her, but she smiled through it and continued. "Well now we each have one, and we can contact each other anytime we want! Uh… HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Cara held out one of the bracelets.

Zelda was shocked, but then recovered and replied, "My birthday's not for another two weeks." Despite this, she took the bracelet and began to examine it.

"Uh, yeah, but this isn't the sort of thing you can have lying around in my village," Cara explained softly. Looking up, she continued, "Well, you know we try to dispel the rumors, but when there's no food people will do anything, and if that means living up to the name of thieves…" Cara trailed off, guilt now evident on her face.

Deciding to change the subject, Zelda asked, "I thought the gossip stones looked like rocks. Why do they look like bracelets? And what's with the designs?"

Cara looked up and started to explain. "Well, you see, as long as you don't hit certain spots in the stone you can shape it any way you want." Cara nodded as she turned the bracelet to show a symbol that looked like flames. "This is made of ruby. It symbolizes the great goddess Din, representing power and ferocity." Cara then rotated the bracelet clockwise. With a tanned finger she pointed to a sign that looked like vines. "This symbol is made of emerald and represents the goddess Farore. It represents courage and justice." Cara turned to the last symbol, which looked like a water drop. "This is a sapphire. It represents Nayru, the patron goddess of wisdom and tranquility."

Zelda nodded, amazed by the detail in the small bracelets. "These are worth so much… why don't you sell them?" Zelda asked softly, not fully understanding why such a gift would be given to her.

Looking right at Zelda, Cara replied with conviction, "You are my greatest friend, and I know that someday these will be a great help to the both of us."

For the rest of the day the girls didn't talk about the gift presented and instead shot arrows at desert lizards. At the end of the day, Cara collected the lizards, saying she was going to bring them back to the village. Nodding, Zelda and Cara took leave of one another.

However, instead of going straight back to her village, Cara took a detour to the Temple of Din. Once a grand symbol of the might of Din, the building had now fallen to decay. The stone had had been withered away by time, and the sand now crept into the mighty stone walls, leaving the place desolate. Not one Gerudo had stepped foot in the temple for the last three years. Negative energy seemed to be rolling off the place, and many talked of it now being haunted or cursed. Maybe both.

The stone doorway was much too heavy to move, but that hardly stopped Cara. She moved around until she found a large crack in the stone. Cara sidled against the nasty wall as she moved through the crack and into the temple. Once inside, she noticed just how large the temple was. She set her back down slowly as she moved toward the center of the main room. Looking around, she noticed something strange.

There in the room was a colorful wall. It looked completely out of place, its color contrasting strongly against the bleak stone walls. It would have been extraordinarily beautiful, had it not been for the many cracks running all along it. Cara had to wonder how no one had noticed it before. One crack in particular caught her eye as she observed the wall. It was the largest, running end to end with a wide circle in the middle.

For some reason, Cara felt herself reaching out to the wall, touching the crack softly only for the whole wall to crumble. Suddenly all of the color was gone from it, and what lay at her feet was basic crumbled stone. Stepping backward from the mess, Cara found herself bumping into something rather large. Something living, something that spoke in a deep voice that echoed throughout the entire temple.

"**Hello, sister."**

* * *

Okay, I hope that was an enjoyable chapter, not too confusing.

I wrote it once, but accidentally erased it, and so I haven't been in the mood to write the same thing again, but I hope it was good.

On my question from last chapter, I'm glad someone agrees with me. Though twilight princess was good too.

Anyway, read and review please.


	7. Desert king

Disclaimer- I do not own the legend of Zelda.

My beta is back so I'll try and hurry with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Desert king_

Cara's eyes widened and she began to tremble. One step, two steps, and then three steps backwards. As her rough leather boots scraped across the temple floor, she knew she was in trouble. As her panic built, her mind screamed one thing. _"RUN!" _And so she did. Turning quickly, she took off at a dead sprint. Not ten seconds later a large arm had her pinned. The same deep voice barked out a laugh as she struggled in his grip.

His grip tightened and she stopped struggling. Her mind was racing. The man before her was truly a demon, for no mortal man could have the speed nor the strength that he possessed. She calmed herself and replied as best she could, "Lord Ganondorf."

The man loosened his grip and moved away. He slowly made his way back to the center of the temple. Cara couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was strange about how he walked. As he turned to face her, she realized what it was. He hadn't made a sound. His armored black boots should have clanged against the temple's stone floor, and yet not a single noise was heard.

She moved forward suspiciously, her curiosity getting the better of her. She came to a stop just a few feet away from the Gerudo man. He looked every part a dark king, one that should be feared above all else.

He turned to her, his face half hidden in shadow as he asked, "Why are you so afraid, sister?" He tilted his head a bit as he glanced over to where she was standing. He then sighed and continued, "I guess it is to be expected. After all, my reputation would certainly warrant it."

Cara's mouth was dry. She couldn't think of a single thing to answer with. She could tell his eyes were on her and so she replied, "I fear you will kill me."

"Is that so?" the man whispered, his golden eyes growing dark for a second. Then they were back to normal, with no sign that they had changed color at all.

Suddenly, the Gerudo man spun around to face the large temple doors. His entire frame tensed. Cara inched forward when suddenly there was a loud _bang_. It vibrated through the temple, causing a bit of sand to rain down on their heads. Cara's eyes went wide when the large doors suddenly burst open.

Standing just outside the door was a troop of grinning Hylian soldiers. There were eight in all, three in front, three in the rear, and two in the middle. Cara staked a glance at the Gerudo man beside her; he stood completely still with his eyes partially narrowed.

One of the Hylians in the front growled out, "Oh, look what we have here. Two mud skins." Cara tensed at the open display of racism. One of the men from the back asked, "Hey, I thought it was just women… what is a _man _doing here?" A few of the soldiers shrugged, not really caring all too much.

One of the men moved forward and in a cocky tone replied, "Hey, tell you what. You leave the girl with us, and we'll let you live, 'kay, buddy?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at this, his stance returning to a relaxed one.

Cara immediately began to panic. She knew what the men would do to her if she was caught, and it looked like the man next to her wasn't about to do anything to stop them. Tensing, she reached her hand into her leather pouch and pulled forth a rusty, curved dagger. Holding it in front of her, she growled out, "_just try it_." The men burst into laughter at her weak challenge.

Suddenly, a dark aura could be felt; it quickly formed into a large wicked blade that landed right in the Gerudo man's hand. Cara was shocked; the sword was bigger than she was. Very few men could have even picked up a blade that large, but the man before her was wielding it effortlessly in one hand.

The man was fast, he was before the Hylian soldiers in no time, and with four swings of his mighty sword he cut them all down.

The entrance was now stained red, and eight motionless bodies lay severed. The sword once more became dark energy and disappeared. Ganondorf kicked the bodies out of his way as he made his way out of the temple. A few feet out he stopped, glancing back as he asked, "Coming?"

Cara jumped, and then quickly went running after him.

* * *

Well here's the next chapter.

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. War's beginning

Disclaimer- As always I don't own anything

Sorry about the long wait Lot of stuff going on you know. I hope this chapter makes up for it. This is unedited right now, but will be replaced when it is edited. On that note I would like to thank my beta colleen.

Warning there is a curse word in this chapter hope it doesn't offend.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_War's beginning_

Zelda sat high up in a tall oak, looking at her gossip stone just willing it to work, it had been three weeks since she had saw or heard from her friend. Worry was starting to set in, and all kinds of negative thoughts began to plague her. "_What if the desert finally killed her, what if she starved, or what if Hylian's captured her," _Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by a snapped branch. Slowly a young man pulled himself to an opposing branch.

"What are you up to Colin," Zelda asked good naturedly. The boy gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing much, I'm just glad you're actually spending time in the village you know," Colin replied.

Zelda smiled and gave a small nod, but inside she was anything but happy.

Colin shifted his weight a bit so he could look directly at her. "So have a boyfriend yet," he asked. Colin immediately looked down his confidence wavering a bit, he never seemed to be able to hold it for long.

Zelda sighed inwardly and thought _"Not this again." _Ever since she turned seventeen the legal age, she found all kinds of men tripping over themselves to be with her. Despite the fact that she was known to be a little weird, most of the guys believed she just needed a boyfriend. Not that she did in fact she found that she didn't really like any of the village men, as anything more then possible friends.

None were more persistent then Colin though, despite having very little back bone, the boy just wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course Zelda realized she had never actually said the word "No" just sort of tried to hint at not being interested.

Looking over she realized that he was still waiting for an answer. _"But what if we did get together, mother has certainly hinted at him," _Zelda thought. She then began to imagine what it would be like, if she and Colin got together. He had grown up to be very handsome; he had a cute charm that was admired by some of the village girls.

Zelda shook her head, she wasn't interested in cute, and whoever she eventually got with would have to be bold, charismatic even. "I'm sorry I'm just not looking for anyone yet," Zelda replied awkwardly. Colin nodded his face becoming sullen, suddenly a bright light shone from the stone on Zelda's wrist. "Whaa?" Colin began, but Zelda was already out of the tree and running towards the forest, that would eventually lead to the desert.

She pushed through the brush as if it were nothing, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized how cut up she was getting with her reckless charge through the forest. _"After all no one can push through thorns and thickets and come out completely unscathed," _her subconscious told her.

"Cara?" Zelda asked the stone as she ran. "Yeah meet me at the boulder now it's urgent," Cara's panicked voice broke through the stone. Zelda began to run as fast as she could. In record time she was at the familiar boulder, Cara was there as well. Both girls were breathing very heavily and unable to talk at first.

Still out of breath Cara began to say, "You've got to run, there's not much time." "What are you talking about?" Zelda asked desperately. Cara's eyes were wide and panicked, "the Gerudo their coming the village is to be attacked." "Come on," Cara urged as she pulled her friend in a different direction. Zelda yanked her hand away and demanded "attacked what do _you _mean **attacked**"

Cara's eyes were still desperate, and Zelda grew horrified. "I have to go back," Zelda shouted and turned quickly heading towards the village that was about to experience a real Gerudo attack. "No" Cara yelled as she grabbed her friends hand. Zelda jerked back, and took off running. Cara watched her friend's quickly disappearing form, then she look down at the glove she had accidentally tore off.

"_The glove that covered the mark. The mark that Zelda has, the tri…" _Cara's thoughts stopped there. The king was on his way to the village, Zelda was on her way to the same village, the mark on Zelda's hand was plain as day to see. One word to sum it all up and Cara said it "**Shit**."

* * *

Kind of short but I want to be able to focus on the meeting of the King of thieves, and the princess of destiny, in the next chapter should be fun.

Oh and anyone want to tell me what they think about Colin being romantically interested in Zelda, I always thought that Talo and Beth would get together so that kind of left Colin up in the air so to speak. I will forever be interested in the Zelgan relationship, but a little competition never hurt.


End file.
